


not shy

by hoeforhyuck3



Series: nct ships [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Donghyuck is constantly flirting, Donghyuck is really into Jeno, Jaemin is a schemer, Jaemin plays matchmaker, Jeno blushes a lot, Jeno has mild anxiety, Jeno is a whole package, Jeno really likes Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of Sex, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend, Na Jaemin is a Little Shit, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Shy Lee Jeno, there is alcohol at this party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforhyuck3/pseuds/hoeforhyuck3
Summary: jeno is the panicked gay to donghyuck's confident one.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: nct ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857316
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	not shy

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots are also posted on wp, and most of the time those are where the requests come from, so then this oneshot was born. I hope you enjoy it!

Jeno nearly spat out his drink when _the_ LeeDonghyuck-- good-looking, son of the dean, voice of an angel, popular with everyone and voted most likely to be famous amongst their class--sat down next to him on the couch in the middle of a party in full swing with undivided attention.

“Hi, Jeno.” He said simply before taking a sip of his own drink and setting it down on the coffee table in front of him. Donghyuck gave a flirty little smile before turning his body to face the awkward looking blond, tucking his leg in to get comfortable as if he were to be there for a while.

“U-um, you know my name?” Jeno asked, trying to keep his eyes from trailing the lines of Donghyuck’s body, the younger’s outfit being very form fitting. He was wearing black leather pants that just hugged his thighs in all the right places and his pinstripe button up shirt had only been done halfway, leaving his golden skin on full display. He did his best to try and make eye contact to avoid staring, but it was just as hard when the brunet was staring back at him with an intense look in his eyes.

To say that Jeno was crushing on Donghyuck was an understatement, but in all honesty, who _wasn’t_. Donghyuck was beautiful, multitalented, super nice, funny, and could be very sexy when he wanted to be. The guy could easily have anyone at this party in the palm of his hands without even trying too hard, Jeno included.

Donghyuck laughed at Jeno’s inquiry as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. His eyes shined and his nose crinkled as his smile, that was as warm as the sun, exposed itself. He could instantly feel himself becoming entranced and wanted to stare at this gorgeous face all day, but that would be creepy. The last thing that Jeno needs is for Donghyuck to think he was creepy.

“Of course I know your name. We’ve been going to school together for a couple years now and we even have a couple of classes together. It’d be rude if I didn’t know your name. Plus, Jaemin talks about you a lot,” he said, gesturing in the direction of said male who was talking up one of the Chinese exchange students.

At that, Jeno was in awe that Donghyuck would even pay attention to someone as boring as he was, but also not surprised that Jaemin had said something to Donghyuck. They were best friends, and Jaemin was his polar opposite, being the social butterfly of the relationship and consequently knowing everyone.

Unfortunately Jaemin was _very_ aware of Jeno’s (huge) crush on Donghyuck and had offered several times to help him out; and all of those times to which the older declined. However, that didn’t stop the cheeky male from doing whatever the hell he wanted anyway.

“All good things I hope,” he laughed nervously, pushing up his glasses and rubbing the back of his neck to possibly alleviate the heat that was creeping up due to slight embarrassment. He loved Jaemin, but he really wouldn’t put it past him to rant about how dull his social life was whenever he would decline going to a party.

He was in fact only there because of Jaemin in the first place. It was mainly because one of the seniors, Chan he thinks, “threw the best parties” and since finals for the semester were over, it was as good a time as any to celebrate. However, Jeno knew it _really_ had more to do with the fact that a cute foreigner that Jaemin had been pining after since the start of the semester would be there.

“Don’t worry, he gave you shining reviews. All good things, I promise,” the brunet reassured, resting a comforting hand on the blond’s knee that made his heart rate speed up rather than calming it down. Jeno laughed nervously again before tugging at the collar of his shirt and taking another sip of his soda. He was extremely nervous and he _prayed_ it didn’t show.

“So… um, what brings you here? To the party, I mean.” Jeno asked, fidgeting with his hands, his eyes concentrated on his lap as he could feel Donghyuck’s burning gaze on the side of his face.

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve gone out. Mr. Kang’s Korean Lit exam nearly _killed_ me with how much I had to study,” Donghyuck answered, the irritation very present in his tone at the mention of the dreaded exam that everyone majoring in liberal arts had to take.

“Oh my _god_. That exam was so long! It took me nearly two hours to finish!” Jeno complained as well, a part of him slightly glad that the conversation was picking up. He was terrible at speaking to hot guys, afraid that he would say something stupid with his brain being too fried after comprehending such a good looking person in front of him.

“ _Two hours_?! It took most people almost three! I bet you got a good score too,” Donghyuck smirked, jokingly bitter about the exam. Jeno hoped that the younger got a good score. It wouldn’t suit him to have a disappointed expression on his face.

Jeno gave another nervous chuckle, his body language basically giving away that he got more than a decent score on the test.

“Tch. That’s not even fair. You’re both good looking and smart,” Donghyuck complained, picking up his drink to take a sip, eyeing Jeno in his peripheral to gauge his reaction.

Jeno.exe has stopped working. On the outside he froze, just blinking with his mouth gaping a little. Meanwhile on the inside, he was a gushy panicking mess.

Donghyuck just _complimented_ him. He sat down, started up a conversation, and now he was _complimenting him_. Wait, was he flirting? Was Lee Donghyuck flirting _with him_? That thought made him panic even more.

Should he flirt back? His flirting skills were absolutely terrible, so maybe that wasn’t the best idea. Besides, what if Donghyuck was just flirty by nature? Should he just try to make himself seem cool? Was there even a cool bone in his body? Maybe he could try to make him laugh. Or just be himself?

Jeno was a little torn on how to approach the situation since he’d never been in one like this before. He was still doubting that this wasn’t a fever dream.

“I-I’m not- I just study a lot,” Jeno stated shyly. It was true. He did basically nothing other than study, hit the gym, or hike. He was a double major in psychology and education, and since he had a ton of work to do in order to earn a degree, he almost never left the library in the day hours. But he refused to forgo self-care, his mom always telling him that nothing was more important than his body. So, he would make use of the campus gym and spend time outdoors to de-stress.

“Hmm. And humble too? Please tell me that there’s something wrong with you. Just seems a little too good to be true.”

Donghyuck was _really_ good at this whole flirting thing, since Jeno was already wrapped around his finger. His delicate, ring cladden, graceful fingers that tapped along his cup as he stared at Jeno in amusement.

“Well, Jaemin says I study too much. B-but honestly I just have a lot of work, and it’s not something that gets in the way of my lifestyle at all. I really do love what I’m studying, but I do tend to rant about it a lot. I also rant when I’m nervous, so I’m sorry if I talk too much,” Jeno spluttered, running his hands through his ash blond hair.

Donghyuck once again sat his drink down on the table and shuffled closer to Jeno, batting his eyelashes unknowingly. He rested his head against his hand, propping his elbow upon the top cushion of the sofa in which the two were sitting on.

His face was much closer than it was before, giving Jeno a closer look at the brunet’s beautiful skin and the beauty marks that adorned his face and neck.

“A passionate, hard-working man who knows what he wants with a lot on his mind. I think that’s _very_ sexy,” Donghyuck said in a quieter tone, the music loud enough to drown out his voice to eavesdroppers, but Jeno heard it loud and clear.

His tongue peeked out, making a quick swipe over his lips as he shamelessly eyed Jeno’s chest that was practically bursting through the shirt he was in, the fabric hugging the buffer muscles.

It was one of Jaemin’s, seeing as he wore athletic attire most of the time, he didn’t have many clothes suited for a party. He was “a fashion designer’s worst contradiction” according to Jaemin (who was studying the practice), being perfect model material but having next to no fashion sense.

The blond practically bursted into a blush, the pink now rising to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. But he didn’t even get to respond with a stuttered “thank you” before he noticed Donghyuck’s eyes shifting to someone behind him, making Jeno turn to the direction he was looking in.

“Mark! Mina!” He exclaimed excitedly when a handsome looking guy holding the hand of Kang Mina, the campus sweetheart, walked over and gave Donghyuck a hug and an extremely complicated handshake before sitting down on an armchair and pulling Mina into his lap.

Mark looked just as excited to see Donghyuck, a huge smile lighting up his face. “How’s my best friend been doing without me?” He smirked, giving a look to Donghyuck.

“Why’d you have to leave me?! I can’t live without you, Markie!” Donghyuck whined, his lip pouting. Jeno thought it was absolutely adorable, and if he said it didn’t make him want to kiss his face all over, he’d be lying.

“Donghyuck, I’ll be in the states for like two months at most. I’ll be back next semester, relax.” Mark chuckled, amused by Donghyuck’s dramatics. He took a sip of the can of beer in his hand, before giving a quick glance at Jeno then back to Donghyuck. “Besides, you seem to be doing just fine socializing.” He continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

He then reached out a hand to Jeno with a charming smile. “Lee Minhyung. My friends call me Mark.” Jeno shook his hand and gave a shy smile. He’d heard of Mark Lee, he ran a dance account on Instagram that had a pretty hefty following, but he spent most of his time in the studio as a music production major. Apparently he was interning for a major record label in the US, working with some of the best in the business.

“And this is my girlfriend, Mina.” He introduced, Mina reaching out to shake his hand as well.

“Oh, I know Jeno.” She said as she gave a sweet smile and an extra wave at him.

Kang Mina knew _him_? For what? Jeno never really did anything outstanding during his time at the school. He never really interacted with people outside of Jaemin and his case study partner, Yeeun.

Were there rumors going around about him? Were they good? Were they bad? Jeno didn’t think he could handle the thought of having rumors running around about him at all, good intentions or not. At the thought alone, it made his heart race to the beat of Boombayah blasting through the speakers located somewhere in the living room.

Donghyuck’s head tilted in curiosity, probably wondering why Mina knew Jeno since they ran in completely different social circles, seeing as he himself was in one of those circles.

Well, to be fair so did he and Donghyuck, but they had a mutual friend. As far as the brunet knew, Mina and Jaemin were acquaintances at best.

“Really? How?” Donghyuck asked, scooting towards the edge of his seat, brushing shoulders with Jeno, most likely not aware that his touch alone sent Jeno’s mental state into a frenzy.

“Well, you didn’t hear this from me, but there may or may not be a ranking of all the single hot guys on campus. I definitely don’t take part in it because objectifying men is _not_ the wave.” Mina reassured, trying her best not to make Jeno uncomfortable with her presence, as she could already tell that he was on the more reserved side and he looked a bit nervous.

“It ranks good looks, personality, and intelligence. So you could look like you’re crafted by the gods, but if your personality sucks then you would be top 50 at best. No one knows who created it, where it came from, or how it’s updated, but as soon as someone comes off or is back on the market, there’s a new list. It’s stupid, but it exists,” Mina says, rolling her eyes while taking a sip from Mark’s beer can.

“That doesn’t really explain why you know Jeno,” Donghyuck drawled out, however getting more interested in where Mina was going with this.

She gave him a look with her cheeks still full of the beverage before gulping it down. “I’m _getting there_ you little vixen.” She snapped, to which Donghyuck chuckled in response and motioned for her to continue.

“It’s meant to encourage girls to ask out the guys who are more approachable and won’t try to date rape them, because the assholes who do try are in more abundance than you think. Like we have a whole buddy system and everything…” she trailed off, taking another huge gulp of Mark’s beer, a faint blush already starting to spread on her cheeks.

“Anyway, back to the point. Jeno, my dear, you are number 7 on the list. Some of my friends from the theater department gush about you whenever they come back from the gym since they see you in there a lot,” Mina said finally, giggling about the last part. She was probably starting to get a bit tipsy, which is most likely why she’s been telling them all of this.

Jeno didn’t really know how to feel about that. Part of him was a bit flattered knowing that other people thought he was good-looking. But another, a more introverted part of him felt weird knowing that people know and talk about him without his knowledge. He felt nervous even if it was in a good light.

His hand started to shake a little bit out of habit as he pushed up his glasses when he didn’t know what to say. He felt a little overwhelmed, having so many popular people in his space at once. He could barely handle Jaemin most of the time, and he’d known him since middle school. 

What if he said the wrong thing? What if they found him boring? What if he made a total ass of himself in front of his crush and his friends?

There were plenty of consequences if Jeno made the wrong step. He had the option of getting out of there, but he felt an overwhelmingly sheer obligation to stay despite his anxiousness to be polite. He would rather melt into a puddle on the inside in pure panic than be considered rude.

His heart was palpitating at speeds that _should’ve_ given him a heart attack, but he felt a sudden warmth enveloping his hand that was grounding him. He looked down to see Donghyuck’s fingers laced with his, then looked up to see the younger saying a few extra words to Mina.

He couldn’t really hear much over the volume of the blood pumping through his ears. He could barely hear Exo’s Lotto roar throughout the space. Mina’s jaw dropped as she gasped, struggling to stand while she did her best to pull Mark off of the chair.

“Oh my god! I _love_ this song! Mark come dance with me!” She slurred slightly as she tugged him to the crowd of people near the speakers. Mark sighed, a small smile on his face, waving at Jeno in farewell and giving Donghyuck a wink before the couple disappeared.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Donghyuck grasped Jeno’s hand even tighter, softly caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. Not a moment later, he feels the heat of Donghyuck’s breath ghosting over his right ear.

“There are some empty guest rooms upstairs. It’s quieter and there are less people, do you want to relax there for a while?” He asked with concern lacing in his tone.

Jeno lowered his head and gazed at his lap. His heart was beating abnormally fast, and the blond didn’t really know if it was the anxiety kicking in, or the fact that his crush just offered to go somewhere private with him.

_He’s just being nice. Maybe he sees that you’re stressed and wants to help. Stop being creepy._

Jeno nodded his head, and without another word Donghyuck stood up and offered a hand for him to take.

The blond softly took his hand and not three minutes later were they in a quiet room, the door shut, muffling the heavy edm baseline of Miroh practically shaking the house.

“Is this better?” Donghyuck asked, wiping his hands on his jeans as if he was nervous. But that was impossible. Lee Donghyuck, the master of sass and self confidence never got nervous. It was such a foreign trait to see on the younger’s face and it made Jeno want to eradicate it immediately. That feeling of uncertainty, the one that made a bottomless pit form in your gut, the one that made you doubt your every move, action, and decision; Jeno wanted to prevent Donghyuck from feeling that. Even if they barely knew each other.

“Yeah. It is, thank you,” Jeno sighed out, feeling a lot less overwhelmed. With the loud music, people with social influence crowding him, the lack of Jaemin, and the new knowledge of that _list_ just hit him in the face unexpectedly and he was _not at all_ prepared for it.

He then sat next to Jeno on the bed, the room falling into a comfortable silence. “I’m sorry about Mina, she’s a lot less blunt when she’s not drunk,” Donghyuck laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was a tick most people subconsciously made when they were nervous. Jeno of all people would know.

“No, it’s fine. I just-,” Jeno paused, not really knowing how to phrase the ever-unpredictable feeling of anxiety that could kick in at any time and is most likely the cause of him being so distant from other people and his social deficiency.

“I was just overwhelmed. Lots of people.” He concluded the best way he could in the face of the last person he expected to understand. “My… my hands start to shake, it starts to feel so hot that it’s suffocating, my breathing gets all weird…”

But what surprised him was the look of understanding on Donghyuck’s (beautiful) face as he trailed off. He nodded before giggling after making eye contact with Jeno. He must’ve seen the older’s confused face because he answered the biggest question on Jeno’s mind.

“I have a younger brother who feels something similar, although it’s way worse. He would have these bad panic attacks when we would enter a crowd full of people. He would hyperventilate or cry, or both. One time he vomited. He doesn’t talk much, and he’s not very social for a nine year old. Honestly, I’m really the only person who interacts with him besides our aunt and his therapist,” Donhyuck shared, rambling a little as he twiddled with his fingers.

Jeno then nodded in understanding as well, slightly empathizing. He’d had a panic attack before, but it was more mild than anything. But that fear that settles within you as your body begins to shut down and lose function is immense, mild or not.

“Is that why you could tell I was uncomfortable?” Jeno asked, trying to quench his curiosity. Donghyuck just nodded his head before tentatively reaching his hand to rest over Jeno’s.

“I personally don’t know how hard it is, but if you ever need someone to talk to just hit me up, okay? I’m alway willing to listen or if you just want to chat.” The younger reassured, giving one of his famous sunny smiles that could warm you to the core.

Jeno could feel heat returning to the apples of his cheeks as the fact that Donghyuck was really close to him once more had settled within his brain. It was purely because his brain took so long to process the younger’s proximity, he couldn’t think quickly enough to reply.

“U-um yeah! That would be great! Just- great, yeah,” Jeno spat nervously, embarrassment weighing on him as each word left his mouth. And great, now Donghyuck was giggling at him. He probably thought he was such a dork. The blond wanted to kick himself at not being more smooth in front of his crush.

“You’re so cute,” the brunet smiled, squeezing Jeno’s hand once more before taking his other hand with his free one. Jeno hadn’t even realized his other hand was still shaking until Donghyuck laced their fingers together firmly.

“Is this okay?” He asked, making eye contact with Jeno to get full confirmation.

The action made Jeno speechless. Words refused to exit his mouth, his mind short-circuiting while Donghyuck held his hands. This was reality and Jeno was feeling a volcano of butterflies erupting all around his stomach as his heart started beating irregularly.

He really did try to form words, but he gave up and just nodded, weakly squeezing Donghyuck’s hands back to prove it.

“So tell me Jeno, do you have a girlfriend?”

\----------

The two had talked about themselves, sharing stories, laughing a bit for the next forty five minutes before they were suddenly interrupted.

Just as Jeno started to relax with Donghyuck, tension falling from his shoulders, his laugh getting a little louder, his smile getting a bit wider, and the younger getting a bit flirtier while he was learning to reciprocate the advances, Jaemin just _had_ to come bursting through the door.

“Jeno I’ve been looking all ove- _oh_. Am I interrupting something here?” The blue haired boy asked, eyebrows raised in a teasing manner.

The two of them retracted their hands from each other as if they were caught doing something scandalous. They were only just holding hands, and being really honest, both of them had forgotten that they were even in contact.

“No, no it’s fine! Jaemin did you need anything?” Jeno asked, his first instinct being that something was wrong, but considering the fact that Jaemin was currently wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, he could safely assume that the younger was just fine.

He was definitely up to something though. Jeno knew that look.

“Well, I was going to invite you and Donghyuck downstairs to play some party games, but since you two look so cozy I’ll just-,”

“No! We’ll come down… just give us a minute,” Jeno said pausing when Donghyuck gave him a questioning look.

Jaemin just gave a hum in agreement and closed the door, to give them some space.

“Are you feeling better? I don’t want to put you somewhere that you don’t feel comfortable,” the younger fussed, wanting to make sure Jeno was truly alright.

The pure concern on the brunet’s face made Jeno’s features soften in fondness. This sweet and caring nature underneath the flirty and witty exterior was the reason why the blond’s crush was growing like the swelling of his heart whenever Donghyuck would look at him with those doe-like eyes.

However, he knew that Donghyuck was a social person and he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart. While that thought made Jeno swoon, he didn’t want to keep the younger cooped up here for the night. And although he would rather sit up here talking to him all night, he saw the way Donghyuck’s eyes lit up at the mention of games.

Jeno just gave a nod and a reassuring smile. “I don’t want to keep you up here all night and besides, I feel much more relaxed now. I also haven’t seen Jaemin in a couple hours so why not? Who knows, maybe it’d be fun?”

Was the thought Jeno had before really knowing exactly what he had gotten himself into when he agreed to these ‘party games’. He decided to ref for beer pong because he didn’t really drink, and he was always the person with the least amount of shots downed after ‘never have I ever…’. Seeing that he was an outlier amongst his peers made him a bit embarrassed.

But what _really_ wanted to make him slowly choke Jaemin for suggesting these games was the fact that he was supposed to be standing in a dark closet with Lee Donghyuck for the next seven minutes.

This was no accident. When Jeno spun that bottle, the table was kicked! He swore he saw a smug look on Jaemin’s face when it landed on the intended target. This was an elaborate scheme set up by his best friend despite knowing how nervous he usually got around people he liked.

And as much as he would like to wrap his hands around Jaemin’s trachea, the kinky motherfucker would actually _like_ it. But Jeno didn’t kink shame, so he’d have to find a more creative way to plot the younger’s death.

As long as he doesn’t die from anxiety first.

“I see we’re alone once again,” the younger commented in an obviously smug tone.

“How are you doing over there?” Donghyuck whispered in a joking manner with a small smirk on his face, as the closet was small so they had very little elbow room. It made Jeno chuckle nervously as Dongkhyuck was in such close proximity for the third time that night. One would think that he wanted to kiss him.

But as that thought had dawned on Jeno, he looked back at the brunet with widened eyes. Had Donghyuck been trying to _get into his pants_? It would make sense with all the flirting and compliments, touching him with every excuse possible (which Jeno didn’t mind very much), and the intense gazes and smiles he’d been given. Was Jeno _that_ oblivious to have missed all of that?

He felt bad for not being more forward with how he’d felt, as Dongkhyuck had probably been searching for openings and responses from Jeno all damn night and all he’d gotten was some flustered blushing and sweaty hands. So, he decided to be a bit more bold.

Hoping that he wasn’t reading these signs incorrectly, although doubtful, Jeno rested a hand on Donghyuck’s lower back and tugged him forward a bit, closing what was left of the space between them. The younger was definitely taken aback for a moment, before he smiled warmly and loosely wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck.

“Is this okay?” Jeno made sure to ask, not wanting to rope the brunet into anything he didn’t want to do. The younger just giggled a bit and waved the question off.

“I’ve been waiting for you to touch me all night, Jeno. Of course it’s okay.”

“I just wanted to make sure… I didn’t want to misunderstand,” Jeno said shyly.

“Well good to know that in the future I will have to physically sit on your lap to get you to notice me,” Donghyuck joked, voice lowering to a sultry whisper.

“No! You don’t have to! I mean, I would definitely like that, but I just didn’t want my crush on you to cloud my judgement,” Jeno panicked slightly, giving away his biggest secret before realizing exactly what he said. His mouth gaped slightly as Donghyuck’s smile widened, the warmth that it radiated returning to the dark closet.

“That’s very good to know, since I have a crush on you too. But, we can talk about our feelings more when we’re not in a closet with our classmates timing our confession,” Donghyuck said matter of factly. His tone was so nonchalant about people possibly being able to hear them, but that was Jeno’s worst nightmare.

“H-how would they know? I mean- no one knew except Jaemin I-,” Jeno panicked again, anxiety starting to rise as he stuttered as his breath started to quicken.

Donghyuck realized he’d said the wrong thing, as Jeno was very shy as he’d come to learn, and he could barely handle knowing that people talked about him in private, let alone knowing people were listening in on him without permission.

Not being able to think of much else to calm him down (and for selfish reasons), the brunet cupped Jeno’s cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips to the older’s, trying to direct his thoughts elsewhere. He could feel Jeno’s tense shoulders relax as he let out a breath and subconsciously held Donghyuck’s waist just a bit tighter than before.

Jeno’s lips were soft and he was very gentle, making Donghyuck melt a little in his embrace. _Fuck_ , his arms were thick. They pressed him close to Jeno’s chest, making him feel safe and secure. The brunet honestly didn’t know which part of heaven this kind, handsome, caring, smart, and extremely hot guy came from, but he’ll remind himself to thank them when he was on his way to hell.

The blond lightly nipped his lip, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. That took the brunet by surprise as he didn’t expect Jeno to have much experience with kissing. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he didn’t expect someone so shy to be making bolder moves. He hopes Jeno was full of more pleasant surprises like this. The brunet let out a moan at the thought of what more those pleasant surprises entailed, giving Jeno a chance to slip his tongue in and kiss him like he meant it.

Hands started to wander, Donghyuck’s up into Jeno’s hair; Jeno’s down to Donghyuck’s ass, giving it a light squeeze, to which the latter let out another quiet whimper.

“We should stop,” Donghyuck said, slightly out of breath as the kiss was getting slightly heated, his legs getting ready to spread around Jeno’s thigh. They had to stop before Donghyuck got hard, not being able to fix it before time was up. So the brunet reluctantly pulled himself away from Jeno’s arms, having to resist the really tempting urge to jump on the older right there in that closet. It was even harder not to when Jeno was giving him puppy eyes in disappointment.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jeno asked worriedly, wondering if he went too far with the groping.

“No! _No_ , you did nothing wrong. It was actually really great, too great. But I’d prefer it if it could be even greater in private. Time’s almost up,” Donghyuck reassured, whispering the last part mischievously. There was a hopeful look in his eye as if he hoped Jeno caught his drift; you bet he did.

“My dorm is five minutes from here,” Jeno said, surprising himself at the bold moves he was making that night, as he grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and exited the closet. He barely had time to process the knowing look on Jaemin’s face as they exited the closet back into the living room before heading towards the door.

“Just in time! I take it you two finally told each other?” Jaemin had shouted to Jeno over the music as he passed. The blond didn’t even take the time to address the fact that Jaemin knew Donghyuck had similar feelings but didn’t say anything, as he had plenty of time to do that later. He wanted to be alone with Donghyuck _now_.

“Can it Jaemin! I still have to kill you later!” Jeno stopped for a second and shouted back before tugging a giggling Donghyuck past their staring classmates.

“Aren’t you feisty when you’re horny,” Donghyuck teased. Jeno groaned, as the heat filling his gut remained since the closet, and this time not from embarrassment. He had several bones to pick with Jaemin, but right then he was very eager to be in a space with the brunet where he didn’t have to worry about time limits or an audience.

“I want to be alone with you. Take care of you properly,” he said as they held hands on their way back to campus to Jeno’s dorm. Donghyuck’s heart melted and dick twitched at the same time at hearing that response.

“I would like that very much, which is why I want to get to your room as fast as possible,” Donghyuck said all in one breath before taking off in the direction of Jeno’s dorm.

“Wait for me!” The blond called out, before running to catch up to the brunet who was laughing at him for being a slow poke. If only Donghyuck knew Jeno did track in highschool.

\----------

The next morning, Jeno stood in the kitchen (read: counter with a sink, two cabinets, and a microwave) calmly drinking his tea while basking in the silence of his and Jaemin’s shared dorm. The younger wasn’t home yet and he was still a bit miffed, but after the night before and the morning after, not even Jaemin’s scheming ass could ruin his mood.

All of a sudden he heard a loud voice after the door practically slammed shut. Speak of the devil…

“Honey! I’m home!”

“In the kitchen,” Jeno responded, albeit not as loud. Jaemin came slinking into the kitchen, looking around the room, presumably for Donghyuck.

“He had an early class, so I walked him there and came back here,” Jeno told him, making sure his friend didn’t think he abandoned the brunet.

“Good. I mean not that you would, but I would’ve been really disappointed in you if you kicked Hyuckie out after a round,” Jaemin said in a falsely chasticing voice. At that, Jeno laughed instead of his usual flustered reaction. He had just felt lighter than he ever had this morning; more relaxed and calm than usual.

“Of course not, Jaemin. Who do you think I am?” Jeno said in mock offense as Jaemin dropped his keys in the designated bowl before getting water and taking a sip.

“We went for several,” the blond said vaguely before taking a sip of his tea, while Jaemin choked on the sip of water, not expecting that answer in the slightest. He then looked at Jeno with a mildly impressed yet incredulous look in his eyes.

“Did Donghyuck suck your soul out through your dick and replace your personality? You never comment about your sex life,” Jaemin said, wondering why now of all times Jeno took this moment to share such details when the blue haired has been wanting the tea to be spilled for years now.

“I suppose I should thank you, as I wouldn’t have gotten to tell him how I felt, or got laid without you. But please don’t put me in a situation like that again. I nearly broke down in that closet,” Jeno informed, meeting the guilty look in Jaemin’s eye.

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s just that he talked about you so much and you had the biggest crush on him but I couldn’t tell either of you because confidentiality and stuff, you know? Plus, I knew _well_ that you weren’t picking up Donghyuck’s hints fast enough I just couldn’t sit there and watch anymore, please don’t be mad at me forever,” Jaemin pouted. Jeno supposed he could forgive the younger as he really didn’t mean any harm. His heart was in the right place.

“You’re forgiven, don’t worry. But seeing as we’re both coming clean at the moment, I should probably tell you that those ‘several rounds’ occurred on your bed,” Jeno said nonchalantly, taking another sip of his tea as he watched Jaemin’s face drain of color.

“You’re lying.”

“It was Donghyuck’s idea. He wasn’t too happy with the stunt you pulled either.”

Jaemin groaned before going into the bedroom to see that in fact, his bed was trashed. Not completely though, as Jeno was too nice to have gotten the younger’s bed too dirty. He was still burning his bed set, regardless now.

“How many times?” Jaemin asked, defeated.

“Four,” Jeno replied, smirking into the mug that held the last sip of his tea before he gulped it all and put it in the sink.

Yep. Jaemin was _definitely_ burning those sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I've honestly been sitting on this plot for months and I'd just finished it today so I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.


End file.
